A Different Shade Of Fifty
by Shebby87
Summary: Christian isn't the only one who has a past he'd like to keep secret. Ana's past is also mared with darkness and pain. When they meet by chance it's an instant connection. They both see each others pain and want to heal it. But will their pasts stop them from truely opening up to eachother and discovering that they are in love and that it's meant to be? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first ever fanfic. It's my take on the 50 Shades of Grey books. Most of the characters stay the same except for a few. My Ana also has something she has kept hidden. Something that has happened in her past that makes it hard for her to trust men, until she meets Christian. There are a few changes in the story line as well but I'll let you find them out along the way. I have a few chapters written already but here is the first one for you all. I really hope you enjoy it so please review as I would love to hear your comments and view.**

**Thanks**

**Siobhan**

* * *

_What is taking her so long? Kate should have been here by now, the interview was meant to be over almost 30 minutes ago_. Knowing Kate she was probably still probing this Christian Grey guy with more questions than what she went in with. _She is going to make an amazing journalist. She just doesn't give up until she gets everything she is after. In her stories and in her personal life_. Ana admired this about Kate. She knows what she wants and goes out and gets it._ Why can't I be more like that? _She thinks to herself. Next thing she knows Kate is pushing through the door of this busy café and is searching for Ana. She waves her friend down and she sits looking pleased with herself.

"So the interview went well then by the look on your face?" Inquired Ana.

"As a matter of fact yes, it went really well. I asked everything I wanted to and more. He was a little cryptic with some of his answers but I know I'll get a great story out of it. I just know this is going to be the best interview and story I've done for the magazine to date. Pity it's going to be the last."  
Kate was always so confident about what she did.  
"I just wish I'd thought to take Jose along with me to get some original shots of him for the article. That would have made it go from being amazing to out of this world!"

"Can't you just get some good shots of him from the Internet? If he's as famous and successful as you say he is then surely there are loads of pictures of him from interviews he's done in the past?" Ana said.

"Are you crazy? He pretty much never does interviews. I was really lucky to get one with him. I've chased this interview with him for over 9 months. And as for pictures, there are only ones of him attending functions and they are all rubbish paparazzi snaps. Plus even if there were pictures from earlier interviews I wouldn't want to use them. The whole point in being a journalist is to be original and get the new story. Not something that's been done or used before."

She was right. What was Ana thinking. Kate grabbed her smart phone and searched for a picture to show Ana the man she interviewed.

_Oh my, he is gorgeous! _Thought Ana. _Those eyes are mesmerizing. How on earth could she concentrate while interviewing him?  
_

"He's hot isn't he?" Kate smirked as she saw Ana's reaction to the picture.

"Wow!" is all she could reply.  
"Why don't you call his office and see if he is willing to do a shoot? That way you can get the original shots you're after to make the article "out of this world" like you said." Kate looks at her like she's off her head.  
"It can't hurt to at least try." Ana adds.

Kate nods "OK but first we need to go. Our viewing of the flat is in 15 minutes and we don't want to be late. I can't wait for you to see it, it's the perfect Seattle pad for us after we graduate and jump head first into the 'Real World' as you keep saying."

They both get up and grab their things to leave.

* * *

_Thank god that interview is over. I didn't ever think she was going to shut up. She is one hell of a journalist though. I just wish her questions were a bit more original. I'm fed up with the same questions every damn time. That is why I refuse to do interviews. However, the asking if I'm gay was new, that really amused me. If only she knew what it was I get up to in private. Now that would be a story._Christian thought to himself while he was in the back of his SUV.

He was going to interview for a new submissive as it had been a while since he had ventured into his playroom and felt like the dominant that he loves. He was starting to get frustrated and needed to take out these frustrations the only way he knew how. His BDSM lifestyle was kept so private that even his family weren't aware of what he did. He knew they all secretly thought he was gay. The traffic was getting on his nerves. He looked out of the window and to his surprise he saw Miss Katherine Kavanagh, the young woman who interviewed him earlier that morning.

_I thought she would be heading back to WSU to write-up her article by now. What is she still doing in Seattle? _He thought to himself. She looked like she was with a friend.

_Shit! She is fucking hot! Brunette, petite, by the looks of it a sexy body under those not so flattering clothes. Porcelain skin that looks delicious. She's exactly what I'm looking for. How do I find out who she is? I have to meet her somehow. I should tell Taylor to stop the car now and..._ His phone started to ring startling him.

He saw that it is his assistant. "What?" he snapped at her

"I'm so sorry to disturb you Mr Grey but I have a Miss Kavanagh on the phone wishing to speak with you. She is very persistent."

_I fucking bet she is. What does she want?_ "Just put her through" he practically shouted down the phone.

The line clicks and he speaks a little more calmly "Miss Kavanagh, I thought you got everything you wanted during our interview? What can I help you with now?" _That's right be nice to her, that way you might just get the opportunity to meet her gorgeous friend.  
_

"Sorry to bother you Mr Grey, I know you're a very busy man. You're right I didn't get everything I was after today. I really would have liked to get some original pictures of you for the article. I was hoping to arrange a time to do this. I am still in Seattle until tomorrow afternoon so if you can make..."

He cut her off "I can be free in exactly one hour Miss Kavanagh. If you can arrange the photographer I can book a suite at the Four Seasons for the shoot. It is the only time I am free today. If this is too soon then I'm afraid I won't be free until after you have the article published."_ That's right Grey take control, back her into a corner so she will have to do what you want and bring her friend along with you. God I hope she brings her friend with her.  
_

"I will have a photographer there Mr Grey. If you could make the arrangements we will be there in 45 minutes to get everything set up."

_Great now all you need is for her friend to tag along so I can meet her._ "I will make the arrangements Miss Kavanagh. One hour at the Four Seasons. I will meet you there."

He had hung up the phone before she could reply._ Even if she doesn't bring her friend along they were walking out of an apartment block. They must be looking at getting a place in the city after graduation. I can act interested in her life and question her about it at the shoot._

* * *

Kate immediately called Jose to see if he was finished the interview he was at with an art gallery owner in the city. He'd been trying to get his photography in some shows and they all had a really good feeling about this one for him.

"Hi Jose it's Kate. Are you finished with the interview? You are? That's great, now I need you to meet us at the Four seasons in 20 minutes I have a job for you and you can't say no. I did give you a ride to Seattle for your interview after all." There was no way Jose was getting the chance to say no to Kate. She never takes no for an answer.

_I'm glad he said yes because I know she would ask me to do it and I'm useless with cameras. Plus I don't think I would be able to concentrate. Those eyes!_

Jose worked on the WSU magazine with Kate. He was her go to Photographer. That's how they all first met. Jose and Ana were really close, in fact they had even dated for a few months 2 years ago. He was the first guy Ana had ever felt any sort of connection with, especially with what happened to her when she was just a girl. She didn't feel an instant spark between them like she thought she would. All the classics that she read had built up her expectations but life wasn't like that. She knew this but didn't know if it was due to what she'd gone through at a young age, or if it was just something that would develope over time. She wanted to find out either way. It was great, Jose was so sweet, kind and didn't pressure her into anything. He was a perfect gentleman. She opened up to him about her past but didn't tell him the full story. That might just scare him off. He was so warm and she could tell he cared for her deeply. She trusted him and they eventually slept together. She thought she would finally feel her spark but it just never came. They decided it would be better if they parted ways but remained friends. That suited Ana and they grew closer and became great friends. He was like a big brother to her.

They all got to the hotel 15 minutes before Christian Grey was due to arrive. Kate had convinced Ana to tag along and meet him. She saw the way she looked at his picture and couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw him in person. Plus she might not look so awestruck when he hands over her diploma at graduation. They both hugged Jose when they saw him waiting in the lobby. They were quickly ushered up to the suite Mr Grey had booked for the shoot by one of the hotels bus boys. It is the most beautiful room they have ever seen. It was very modern and crisp looking, yet it still had a warm feel about it. Must have been the fire that was burning away in the lounge area.

_Flashy git _Ana thinks to herself as they went to work setting up in the lounge for the shoot.

Ten minutes later they finish setting up. They only have a few minutes until Christian Grey was due to arrive. Ana decided to make a quick trip to the bathroom. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Kate goes to answer it, he stands there and says a warm hello to Kate. She showed him into the lounge noting that he was trying to have a look around the suite.

_He's obviously scanning to room to make sure that it's what he wants _thought Kate. He suddenly stopped and stared straight ahead...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Wow I can't believe how many people I have following my story already and it hasn't even been up for 24 hours yet. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far. It means a lot to know that you liked it and are enjoying where my train of thought seems to be going. Here is the second chapter for you all. It's a short one compared to the first but I hope you enjoy it just as much. I already have the third written so will upload that one tomorrow for you all. For now here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of this franchise, the story line is all that is mine.**

* * *

Ana had just come out of the bathroom and was walking back towards the lounge. She looked up she saw a set of smokey gray eyes staring straight at her.

_Wow he's even more beautiful in person._

She could feel the muscles in her lower abdomen clench and she had this warm yearning feeling come over her. Time seemed to slow down but in reality it all happened in just a few short seconds.

Kate quickly took the opportunity to introduce him to Ana "Sorry I really should introduce you..."

Christian cut her off walking towards Ana with his right hand extending "Hi, I'm Christian Grey and you are?"

_Wow he even has a sexy voice. Well don't just stand there gaping at him shake his hand and say something! _Her subconscious yelled at her._  
_

"I... emm... I'm Anastasia Steele. I'm a friend of Kate's." She shook his hand and instantly she felt a tingling sensation. Like a sudden rush of electricity running from the tips of her fingers right to her very core. It made her feel weak at the knees.

_Those eyes! I could stand here and look into those eyes all day. Oh and that mouth! He has a very sexy mouth, especially when he gives you that crooked smile. Compose yourself Steele this man is way out of your league. He wouldn't even look twice at you. He's only being polite because you are here with Kate._

* * *

_She's not here_. He thought to himself after only spotting who he assumed was the photographer.

Kate introduced him as Jose and he was indeed the photographer. They all made their way into the lounge when Christian could hear a door open and close down the hall. He looked up and he couldn't believe his eyes.

_It's her! She is here after all. She's even more beautiful close up. Now look up baby let me get a real good look at you._

She looked up and froze on the spot. Her big, beautiful baby blue eyes pierced right through him. It's like she was looking right into his soul, even into the dark depths of his pain. She captivated him and all he could think about is how much he wanted to throw out everyone else in this room, take her to the bedroom and fuck her brains out. His cock twitched at the thoughts going through his head.

_Calm down Grey or you're going to get a hard on in front of everyone. You don't want to scare the poor girl away now do you?  
_

Kate jumped in "Sorry I really should introduce you..."

_Fuck this I'm going in _"Hi, I'm Christian Grey and you are?" _Come on baby take my hand and tell me your name. _He thinks willing her to shake his hand.

She finally spoke "I... emm... I'm Anastasia Steele. I'm a friend of Kate's."

She took his hand and he is surprised at what he felt. A jolt of electricity runs through his entire body at her touch and it made his cock twitch again.

_Fuck! I want this girl so badly. Those eyes are like pools dragging me in like some sort of spell. She has bewitched me._

He noticed something when looking into her eyes. It's was pain, just like the pain he feels.

_Could she really be harboring something dark within her like I am?  
_

He quickly turned back to Kate "So shall we begin?"

* * *

They were in the room for almost 30 minutes while Jose took multiple shots of Christian in different poses and from different angles. Finally Kate said that she had the shots she was wanting and that it's a wrap. Ana couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when she said this. She could watch him for hours. He hardly spoke throughout the shoot so Ana just observed. She could see that he was being very guarded. She also spotted a pain behind his eyes. The same type of pain and hurt that she has felt.

_What is this beautiful man hiding_ she thought to herself.

Jose and Kate were getting everything packed up when Ana noticed Christian was walking towards her.

He spoke softly to her "Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute? I just have something I'd like to ask before I leave."

_Oh my! He wants to talk to me? Really?_

Without much hesitation Ana says "Yes, alright then."

Kate had spotted this and gave Ana a questioning look. Ana just looked over to her friend and shrugged her shoulders. He led her into another room so he could speak to her a bit more privately.

"I know this is going to seem a bit out of the blue and please feel free to say no."_ Please don't say no! _He silently urged her.  
"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner this evening? I don't do this often however, there's something about you Miss Steele. I very much want to see you again."  
_Did I really just come out and say that to her? Fuck! I want to take her to my playroom now and spank that perfect ass of hers until it's beautifully pink. Shit Grey you're doing it again. Stop imagining her in your playroom if you want to avoid walking out of this hotel stiff and to attention for the world to see._

Ana just looked at him shocked at what he'd just asked her.

"Umm... Sure. I was just going to sit in our hotel room and read anyway. Why not, dinner sounds lovely."

_YES! She said yes. I can't believe it. Mental note, she likes to read. Must bring this up in conversation tonight at dinner. Jeez I can't believe she said yes.  
_

"Alright then Miss Steele I will make the reservations. If you could give me your number so I can contact you with the details later on this afternoon?"

"Sure, I just need to find a pen and some paper so just..."

"Here you go Miss Steele."

"Please call me Ana." She said with a smile as he handed her a pen and what looked like a business card to write on.

She gave it back to him and notes the little smirk he had on his face.

_Oh I do wish she wouldn't bend over in front of me. The things I would do to that ass. _The thought amusing him and he sees that she has turned around and spotted his smirk too.

"We should get you back to your friends. They'll start to think that I've kidnapped you."

He placed his hand on the small of her back to escort her into the other room and that rush and tingling sensation passes through them both again. They walked back into the room to Kate and Jose staring at them. They had questioning looks in their eyes.

"Until tonight Anastasia." Then he was gone.

As soon as he had left, Kate and Jose dragged Ana over to the sofa and started to interrogate her about what he wanted. She explained that he asked her out to dinner that evening. Kate's jaw hits the floor

"Wow! He asked you out to dinner? That's unbelievable Ana. What did you say?"

"I said yes. We didn't have any plans for tonight did we? I hope not as I really want to see him again." Ana says with a smile on her face.

Kate looked at Jose and he looks back at Ana "I don't know kid. There was something a little off about that guy. I don't know what it is but I just don't think you should jump into anything with him."

"I agree." Kate added "You don't even know anything about him. You should definitely do your homework before you decide to fully accept his offer when he calls you later." She reached into her bag and pulled out a folder.

"Here's all the information I managed to get on him as research for the interview. Read it over and then make your decision. I'm not saying you shouldn't go, just that you need to be a bit more prepared that's all. He 's extremely good-looking but don't let his looks be the reason you go. Or his money for that matter." She said with a smile

_She knows I'm not interested in anyone for their money. I know she's kidding. She knows me better than anyone. Even about my past.  
_

"Thanks Kate I'll have a look at it. But first we need to get back to our hotel. I'm expecting a call from Ray and you know him and my mom always lose my mobile number. I've told them where were staying so I'm expecting him to call me later on this afternoon." And with that they all got up and left the Four Seasons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter for you all. This starts with what happens before their dinner and goes into the start of their date. It is mostly descriptive this chapter and has a lot of what they (mostly Christian) are thinking. Christian also has a battle with his inner thoughts. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters, they belong to E.L James. The story and plot are all mine.**

* * *

_I still can't believe that Christian Grey (Forbes most eligible bachelor 2012) has asked me (ordinary, nothing special) Anastasia Steele, out to dinner. Tonight! What on earth does he see in me? _She thinks to herself.

Having read over the profile Kate gave her of him, she was shocked at just how much he had accomplished at such a young age. He was only 27, which was just six years older than herself, yet he had already built a very large and successful company from the ground up and was now turning it into a worldwide empire. He had Hollywood star good looks with a chiseled jaw, slightly unkept copper hair and a body any man would be envious of.

_Oh and not forgetting those amazing smoldering gray eyes_.

Ana was petite with long dark brown hair and beautiful big blue eye's. She would turn the heads of every guy when she walked into a room even if she was just wearing sweats yet she never noticed and didn't think she was anything special. She always had guys asking her out but she was never interested. She just thought they were being polite or only asking her because she was the only girl left to ask. Kate kept telling her just how gorgeous she was but Ana just said she was saying that because she was her best friend. Ever since the incident Ana found it hard to trust many people, especially any of the men she would meet. She didn't want to ever get hurt again.

As soon as Ana had said to Kate that she was definitely going to go out to dinner with Christian, Kate dragged her out of their hotel room and into the town center to go shopping and find her the perfect outfit to wear to their date. Ana wasn't one for getting all dressed up. She would have been much more comfortable in a pair or fitted jeans, a nice top and a pair of sensible pumps. Kate insisted that she needed to dress her up as she knew that he would be taking Ana to a really fancy, expensive restaurant and she had to look the part. Once they had the outfit it was time to get her hair, make-up and nails done. Ana really didn't want to make this much fuss but Kate insisted and said it was her treat. After a total of 3 hours shopping and pampering they were finally done so they headed back to their hotel room. It was 6.50pm and the table was booked for 7.30pm. Luckily the restaurant was just a few blocks away from the hotel so she had about 40 minutes to get dressed and make her way there. Christian had wanted to get Taylor (She assumed he was his driver) to pick her up and take her to the restaurant but Ana refused and said she would prefer to take a cab. She had a feeling that he wasn't used to being told no and this made her feel good. Powerful even. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of defying his wishes. She said goodbye to Kate and made her way outside to hail a cab.

* * *

Christian was at his Escala apartment sitting in his office reading over the files he asked Welch to get on Anastasia. Welch could dig up almost anything for anyone that Christian wanted him to. Anastasia however, was one of the few people who even he wasn't able to get full details on. There were some classified files that he couldn't get access to and this frustrated Christian. He didn't like not being able to do a full background check of prospective subs and this annoyed him.

_I was right when I thought I saw a pain in her eyes. Whatever those documents hide it must be what that pain is about. What could have happened to her that would mean even Welch couldn't get the details of it?_

Knowing that she too had a secret and a suspected troubled past only made Christian want to know and be with her even more.

_I have to find a way to discover what happened to her. I need to protect her and make her feel safe and cared for._

He stopped for a second.

_What? You want to protect her? You've never wanted to protect any of your previous subs what makes this one so different?_

He didn't know, he just knew that with Anastasia it was different. She was different. He'd never felt a connection like this before. He continued reading her profile. She was raised in Montesano with her mother Carla and her step father Ray. They apparently met and married just shortly after _the incident_ as Christian called it. She was top of her class in high school and is currently studying literature at WSU and in her last year. She hadn't done much socializing and had only ever had one short-term boyfriend called José.

_He's the bastard who took my pictures today. Why the fuck is she still friends with that prick! _His inner voice shouted.

_Hold up Grey it say ex why are you getting so worked up about him? Do you even really want her as your sub? There's something about her that you feel drawn to. Could it be that you want more?_

The idea had crossed his mind on a few occasions since he met her.

_Oh behave Grey you don't have a heart or soul remember. You're just intrigued because you don't know everything about her... Yet. You'll never want a normal relationship. You've tried that before. Remember Leila? She wanted more and you tried to do it and it failed miserably. You can't do the hearts and flowers thing._

Taylor knocks on the door and pulls him out of his train of thought to tell him it's almost 7.10 and he needed to leave for the restaurant soon to make his reservation.

* * *

He arrived at the restaurant wearing a dark gray suit and white shirt. He decided not to wear a tie to make it feel a bit more casual. He was shown to his seat straight away and, of course, it was the best table in the house. Right at the back in a booth which is fairly private but with a window which has a great view out over the city. He had called to tell Anastasia of the time and place and said he would have Taylor come and pick her up. She refused his offer and this pissed him off as he wanted to make sure she would get there safely, yet at the same time he was turned on by her assertiveness.

_Jeez Grey you are loosing your control over this one. I haven't felt this turned on about not being in control since... No you're not going to think about her. That was in the past. But fuck what you would give for Anastasia to cane you. What is this girl doing to you man?_

It hadn't even been five minutes but he was starting to get agitated and a little fidgety waiting for her.

_What if she's changed her mind? Oh I really do hope she shows up. If only she would've let Taylor pick her up then I'd know whether she was going to come or not._

He looked up and scanned the room eventually looking towards the entrance to the restaurant. He's amazed at what he sees that even his subconscious can't find the right words. All he can think is WOW!

* * *

Ana arrived at the restaurant just in time. She is clearly a little nervous as she hadn't really been on any dates in the past. Unless you count José but she was already friends with him before they dated so she knew she could trust him and it wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Christian was completely different. She didn't know anything about him other than the information Kate had given her. That didn't matter because she already felt like she could trust him. She couldn't stop thinking about him all day. Her mind would just wander off and it always centered on Christian. Her thoughts even surprised her sometimes as she would find herself fantasizing about sleeping with him. Only this wasn't just the standard everyday kind of sexy daydream, these were very racy and the thoughts alone had her feeling things she had never felt before and she would catch a glimpse of herself blushing. She walked into the restaurant and was about to walk over to the maitre DI when she spots Christian sitting in a booth near the back by the window. She notes that he is staring right at her with his mouth open in what looks like shock and desire. She starts to walk over to their table with her eyes fixed on his. Once she's there Christian stood up and took the shrug she has worn and motioned for her to sit down. As she sat she suddenly felt more at ease and is ready to enjoy her dinner with this beautiful man.

* * *

Christian's Jaw is hitting the floor as soon as he has laid eyes on her.

_She looks amazing. Man she really does scrub up nicely. I didn't think it was possible she could look any sexier but my god I want to turn her around and take her straight back to my place now._

She was wearing a tight navy blue 50's style wiggle dress with a cream shrug covering her shoulders. _Very Mad Men, I like it_. Her hair was down and worn in long, loose waves. The make-up was fairly minimal apart from the dark pink, almost red lips, just enough to still show her natural beauty. She walked in looking a little hesitant but when she saw him looking at her that look vanished and she smiled and started to make her way over to the table. Christian watched at her the entire time but couldn't help noticing the look on every guy's face when she walked into the room. Their eyes all follow her as she walked towards the table waiting to see which one of them would be the luck guy she was there to see. As soon as she stopped they all had that look of disappointment, that it wasn't their lucky night.

_That's right fuckers, she's here with me. You can all put your tongues back in your mouths and your Dicks in your pants because you can't have her. Only I can._ He thought as he stands and takes the shrug she was wearing and motions for her to take the seat opposite him.

"Good evening Miss Steele. May I say you look amazing tonight."

"Well good evening Mr Grey and thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She replied very flirtatious.

"I'm so glad you got here in one piece. I was a little taken aback that you refused my offer to have Taylor pick you up to bring you tonight. I'm not used to people saying no to me. You are a brave woman Miss Steele and I like that." He said with a wink.

"I'm sure you're not and I really would prefer you call me Ana. This whole Miss Steele business makes me feel like I'm at some sort of interview."

_Well you are if I come to think about it. However you've never taken any of the others out to dinner. _Christian thought to himself.

He was always much more formal when it came to choosing a new submissive.

_Come on Grey you can't even admit it to yourself. You really like this girl and not just because you want her as your new sub. Hell you'd probably let her make you her bitch if it meant you had her as your own._ _But can you really be that? Can you _really _do the hearts and flowers thing? It hasn't worked out for you before.  
__Ana is different, she is like me. She has something she is hiding and it had to be bad if the files were classified._

They sat talking for a few minutes, mostly Christian asking Ana about school and her plans after she graduates. He was going to save the more personal deeper questions for after they had ordered and he had started to get her to feel more at ease. Little did he know that Ana would tell him anything. Any question he was going to throw her way, she would answer honestly. She just couldn't help feeling so comfortable around him, like she was talking to, dare she think it, her soul mate?

_You've only just met the guy Ana you can't possibly believe he's your soul mate. You need to let him know about your past. If he doesn't run for the hills then you know you can fully trust and be with him in the way you know you want. He's had you fantasizing about him all day and the way you feel when you are near him and he touches you. That can't just all be in your head. He asked you out tonight so he must feel something too._

The waiter walks over to take their order.

"I'll have the chicken liver parfait to start followed by the salmon. We can decide on deserts later."He says with a flirtatious look towards Ana and this makes her blush.

_Oh Mr Grey I'd love for you to have me for desert._ She blushes again at this thought.

_You know you want him Ana so why don't you just tell him your secret and see if he still wants you. Or at least you hope he wants you. The way he's looking at you and the twinkle he has in his eyes makes you think he is wanting more than just your company._

The waiter turns to Ana "I would like to have the garden salad to start and the halibut please."

_Good she is going for a hearty main. She likes to eat and she chooses well_.

Christian has a thing with food. It's like an obsession really. He hates food going to waste.

_I remember what it's like to feel hungry_ he shakes the thoughts from his head.

Once the waiter had gone, Christian decided to really push the boundaries and try to delve deeper into Ana's life. Especially wanting to know more about what happened to her that had been kept so guarded.

_can't expect her to talk about her past if you won't discuss what happened in your's Grey._

He's right. He would have to try be honest with her if he was to ever gain her trust and get her to open up to him.

_She'll run a mile if you tell her what happened and why you can't trust anyone.  
But you trust her?_

This was more of a question he was asking himself than a statement. He had spoken to and opened up to his shrink Flynn about his past and of course his family knew to an extent what had happened to him as a child but he had never truly let anyone in. He had never opened up his heart to anyone about the pain and hurt that he still carried to this day.

_Well you really like this girl so you can only try. Telling her isn't going to change you._

Oh how wrong that would turn out to be.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one. I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you think happened to Ana when she was young that made her wary of men. Like I've said earlier I already had the first few chapter written so what I had is now up for you all to see. I will be going back and summarizing what I want each of the new chapters to be and then getting on with writing them for you all. So far I know the next chapter is going to be very dark and delve into Ana's past as well a Christian's so you won't have to wait too long to find that out. I don't want to say I'll upload on X day or days every week as I'm rubbish at sticking to deadlines. I will definitely continue with this story as it has been great fun to write and I have so many ideas on where to go with it. I would love to know your suggestions on how you'd like to see things pan out as I have a lot of ideas but I don't have a clear-cut middle and end yet.**

**Many thanks and I enjoy reading your reviews. They make doing this worth while.**

**Siobhan :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone so here's the next update. It's not the longest of chapters because I wanted to save what I was wanting to happen next for chapter 5. I hope you enjoy the update and as always I look forward to your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters just the story.**

"So Ana, tell me more about you. I'd like to know everything."  
_Everything? Should I really tell him everything just yet? You hardly know anything about him other than what you've read. Right I have a plan. _Ana thinks to herself.  
"Well, I think it should go both ways Christian. I tell you something about me and you have to tell me something about you. Oh and it can't be something that everyone has access to. I mean something only your friends would know. If you're willing to go along with that then I will tell you anything you want to know."  
_I love how my name sounds on her lips, oh those lips. Ok Grey she wants to wager a deal, only seems fair she'd want something in return. _Christian ponders for a few moments.  
"Alright then, who shall go first?"  
"If you don't mind Christian I'd like to ask the first question."  
"Ok, shoot."  
"Where are you from?"  
"Detroit. That's where I was found as a child."  
"Found? Oh right you were adopted. I thought you were adopted here in Seattle?"  
"No we moved to Seattle about a year after my family adopted me. Grace, that's my mother, got a new job as head of the pediatric unit at the University of Washington Medical Center. My father Carrick, he is a lawyer, already had a practice here in Seattle so decided to come and run things here."  
_Wow he is being rather open. Maybe I could prob a little further with my next lot of questions._ Ana's tries to think of a good question for her next one.  
"So Grey, what would you like to know about me?"  
_For starts what could have happened to you to have a secret file that I can't access. Too soon for that just yet?_  
"Ok, I have a little confession to make. I've already done a little background check. Please don't look so shocked Ana it's something I do with everyone. You can never be too careful about the people you meet."  
_Shit does he already know about my past? No Ana he couldn't, if he did he wouldn't be here now. Ok you just have to be completely honest with him.  
_"Ok, so you already know everything about me then. Even my past?"  
"No not everything Ana, like I said it was just a background check, nothing to in-depth. However, there were two years that came up blank. I don't want you to feel like you have to explain what happened to me but... well, there is something I see when I look at you, something that is dark and must have hurt you. I know this because it's the same look I see when I look at myself. I too have had pain and hurt and it's one of the reasons I am the way I am now. It's also one of the reasons I feel so drawn to you Ana. Yet you don't seem to let it affect you the way I have let mine affect me. You amaze me Ana."  
Ana just sits there looking dumbfounded. She's trying to process everything he's just said. Christian looks so nervous.  
_Shit I've completely blown it, you're so stupid sometimes. You weren't going to say anything until later you idiot, now you've freaked the girl out._  
The waiter comes over with their first order. Ana smiles and thanks him and starts to eat her salad.  
_Ok she's eating so she must be staying? Then again she's probably thinking she may as well get a free meal out of this.  
_Ana looks up at Christian and see's he's not eating but just looking at her with apprehension.  
"Christian, what is wrong?"  
"What? You're asking me what is wrong? I just... ok I'm a little confused. You're still here. After what I just said I thought you'd be out the door quicker than Usain Bolt."  
Ana giggles "Look Christian, granted what you did is a little like a stalker but it's not like I didn't read up about you before I came to dinner. I can't be mad at you for that. You are right though." She pauses wondering whether to just come right out and say what happened to her. "I'm not quite ready to tell you about what happened yet. I want to know that I can trust you first and with you being honest and telling me you already looked into my past and know almost everything about me, well I appreciate it. I don't want to build a relationship on lies."  
_Oh crap did I just say a relationship? Damn I did. Maybe I'm going to make _him_ run a mile now._  
Christian is now the one looking back at her shocked. He never thought she would still be sitting here with him after what he said.  
_She wants a relationship? Admit it you like the sound of that. A relationship. You want to have her as your girlfriend. Is that what she ment when she said a relationship?  
_"So you aren't upset with me then? You still want to get to know me?"  
"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? Just because you did some research doesn't mean I don't like you Christian."  
_She likes you Grey, she said it herself. Without being forced and whipped. She is definitely a keeper.  
_"Now, you said that you also have a painful past. Will you also share that with me if I were to tell you about mine?"  
_Oh yes she is a crafty one, she is going to keep me on my toes.  
_"If you feel that you can trust me with your past then I'm sure I can do the same."

They continued with their meal and talked the entire time, about almost everything. They both agreed to discuss what happened to them after they got to know each other a little better. Ana told Christian about her love of classic novels and how she wanted to get into publishing after she graduated. She spoke of her parents and her life growing up after the incident. Christian spoke more of his family and about his time at Harvard and why he dropped out. Then spoke more about his company and how he started out, working his way up to the empire he has today. Ana was fascinated at just how much he had accomplished so far.

After their meal Christian insisted on driving her back to her hotel. Ana didn't refuse as she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. Once they got to the hotel Christian walked her in and said he wanted to walk her to her door. Ana thought this was really romantic and very traditional of him. They got into the elevator and were completely alone. The atmosphere started to change once the doors closed. There was something invisible that felt electric and it felt like it was pulling them together. Their hearts started racing. They both were breathing heavier. Christian wanted to stop the elevator and take her right there and then, as did Ana. Then it stopped and the doors opened to her floor.  
"Elevators." Christian said with a grin as he took her hand and walked out into the corridor. Ana's room is only a short walk from the elevator. They both stop and stay silent for a minute, neither one of them wanting to say goodbye.  
"So... I really should be getting in. Kate will be dying to know every detail of what happened tonight."  
"Well you can't keep her waiting now can we."  
"I had a really lovely night Christian."  
"So did I. So I know you'll be going back to college but I was hoping to see you again?"  
"I would love that but I'm going to be really busy with finals. I definitely want to see you again too." Ana said with a reassuring smile after she saw a disappointed look of Christian's face when she said she would be busy. She turned away to open her door when Christian caught her by surprise. He pulled her back towards him and slowly turned her around so he could get a good look at her. _What is he doing?_ She thought and then he puts his finger under her chin to tilt it up. He gently kisses her mouth trying with all his might to not just go force himself on her for their first kiss. _Wow her lips taste just as good as they look. I could kiss her forever.  
Oh my he's amazing.  
_After a few moments Ana throws her arms around his neck. Christian is more than happy to deepen their kiss. As their tongues explored each other mouths they both felt that rush of electricity again. A passion neither of them know they had in them. A few minutes later they both came up for air, they were breathing heavily still holding on to one another. They look into each others eyes and smiled. Ana let go and turned back to the door still holding Christian's hand.  
"I really do need to get inside. I can't wait to see you again Christian."  
And with that she let go of his hand and opened the door.  
"Goodnight Christian."  
"Goodnight Ana."  
She paused for a moment and then closed the door.

Once the door closes Ana leans her back against it. A feeling of calm flows through her. She is on cloud nine and is not going to be coming down for a very long time.  
_That was the most intense and amazing kiss I have ever had. Not that I've had many but I don't think I can get any better than that. _She closes her eyes and lets her mind drift back to what just happened on the other side of the door.  
"Ana is that you? I thought you would have been home a couple of hours ago. It must have been a good night." Kate calls from the bathroom.  
"Oh Kate it was." Ana says with the biggest grin on her face. She starts to walk through to the lounge area of their hotel room and kicks off her shoes as she sits down on the sofa. Kate comes bouncing through in her pj's and jumps down on to the sofa next to Ana.  
"You have to tell me all about your dinner. I'm dying to know what he's like when he's not being all 'Master of the Universe'. What did you guys talk about? What did you order? Are you going to see each other again. Oh I'm so excited you can't stop smiling."  
"Kate slow down." she giggled "I had the most amazing night. We talked through out the entire meal about everything and anything. He is such a wonderful guy, he said he wants to see me again. Oh Kate I really like him." She says and she can't contain the wide grin spreading across her face at the thought of the magical kiss they shared only moments ago. Kate spends the next hour grilling Ana for all the details right down to what food they had. Ana starts to yawn as she looks at her watch. "Oh my it's almost 1.30am we should really be getting to bed. We're up at 7am to drive back to Vancouver." Ana said while trying to stifle another yawn. The both said goodnight and heading to their rooms for the night.

Christian stood with his hand on the door to Ana's room for a few minutes, still reeling from their kiss. He couldn't believe how kissing her made him feel. It was like nothing he'd every experienced before. Sure he'd kissed his subs and Elena but that was nothing compared to the raw passion he felt when his lips intertwined with Ana's. It felt like they belonged together, as though they were made just for each other. He went back towards the elevator and headed back out to his car where Taylor was waiting for him. Ever Taylor couldn't contain a small smile seeing the look on Christian's face when he walked out of the hotel.  
_Mr Grey is smitten with this girl. She's going to be really good for him. It's about time he found someone who he can be happy with. As long as he doesn't mess it up I think he may even fall in love with this one_ Taylor thought to himself as he opened the car door for Christian.  
_She is incredible! I couldn't get enough of her, she definitely has me wanting more. Oh how I really wanted more right there and then and I wouldn't even care that her friend would be in the next room. I need to see her again and soon. I'm like a junkie I need my next fix of her. I think a trip to Vancouver is needed. I might just have to stop in to the environmental science department at the university to see how the project there is getting on._  
Taylor pulled into the under cover car park at Escala. It felt like it took only two minutes to get there. Christian got out of the car and headed over to the elevator. The whole journey up to his apartment all he could think about was Ana. He got in and went straight to his office. He checked his voicemail and emails. _Wow, 10 missed calls and 5 emails from her. She clearly isn't happy at me canceling our business lunch today. Fuck it I'll email her back in the morning._

__**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did any of you notice my subtle hint at the original fanfic this book was created from? If you didn't have another read. So would any of you like to hear from Elena's POV at some point in the story? I can't wait to read your reviews.**

**Siobhan :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here's a short chapter for you guys. Just a little insight into what happens the morning after their date. I will be off work all day tomorrow so will hopefully have another chapter up for you guys then. In the mean time enjoy and as always I love to here what you think about the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, only the story line itself.**

Ana woke up from the most incredible dream. She didn't want to open her eyes in the hope that she would fall back asleep and continue her dream where it left off. Of course it was about none other than the charming Christian Grey.  
Next thing she knows Kate comes bursting into her room, "Ana wake up, we've slept in its almost 11am we need to hit the road back to Vancouver. I've got to make a start on the article for the magazine. Come on Ana seriously get up!"  
Ana just stayed lying in bed wishing that what was happening wasn't real. She didn't want to get up. Kate then pulled the sheets off Ana to try to force her out of bed. She grudgingly got up and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. She didn't bother washing her hair as "that would take more time that they didn't have".

Lucky for Ana, Kate had packed everything for them the night before while Ana was out at dinner. She'd left out a clean set of clothes for her, she got changed tied her hair back and grabbed her things and met Kate at the front door.  
"Ok let's go. I've already called Jose and he's staying in Seattle another night. Apparently he got a call back from one of the galleries and they want to see more of his work so he's heading there to meet with them again this afternoon."  
Ana wasn't paying much attention and just mumbled a quick alright and heading to the elevator with Kate. Once in the elevator Ana couldn't help but smile as she thought back to how she felt with Christian in there last night. Kate didn't notice as she was too busy making sure she had everything before they left.

Christian woke up that morning feeling rather refreshed. It was 7am _That's strange. Normally I wake up a lot earlier than that? _Then it dawned on him, _I didn't have a nightmare last night! That's a first._ Then he recollected the dream he did have and remembered it was about Ana. _She is amazing, she managed to keep my nightmares away. She is like my guardian angel._ With that he got up and went straight into the bathroom.

Once he was dressed he heading down the stairs to the kitchen where he was greeted by Gail his in-house housekeeper. Of course Gail was more than that, she was his friend. She was also his nanny while he was growing up and he had an amazing bond with her. Of course once he was grown up the Grey's didn't need her anymore. As soon as Christian had moved out and gotten his apartment here at Escalla he tracked Gail down and hired her.  
"Good morning Christian." She smiles at him, a warm motherly smile. "What would you like for breakfast this morning?"  
"Oh I'd like some scrambled eggs please Gail. You make the best scrambled eggs." Christian beams back at her. He really does love this woman. He's so happy that she has found Taylor _They are perfect for each other_ he thinks to himself.  
"I'll be in my office Gail, I need to respond to some emails and make some calls quickly. Just give me a shout when everything is ready."

He sits down at his desk and looks at his phone. Another 3 missed calls this morning. _This better be about something important. If it's just about me canceling lunch then I'm not even going to talk to her. Maybe I'll just email her instead and find out what is so important._

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Your missed calls and emails  
**Date: **May 8 2011 7.32EST  
**To: **Elena Lincoln

What is so important that you had to call me 10 times last night, email me to call you and again call me this morning? I didn't expect you to get this annoyed at me canceling lunch. I told you I had made arrangements that I couldn't get out of and would see you next week. If it is not important then just drop it. I have a lot of work to do and will see you in a week.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Almost instantly he gets a reply.

* * *

**From:** Elena Lincoln  
**Subject: **R.E Your missed calls and emails  
**Date: **May 8 2011 7.37EST  
**To: **Christian Grey

First of all you are not to ever speak to me in that way. I am not one of _your_ subs. Secondly, I am annoyed that you cancelled our lunch as we had important matters to discuss that can't be left for another week. Thirdly, who the hell is she? I saw you at dinner with her last night. I was also there. She better not be the reason you cancelled our lunch yesterday. You have never taken any of your subs to dinner before so who the fuck is this girl?

Elena Lincoln

* * *

_Shit! How the hell am I going to explain this one to her. Wait a second, you don't owe her any explanation. She doesn't control you anymore. Give her as little as possible she doesn't need to know anything._

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey  
**Subject: **Were you following me?  
**Date: **May 8 2011 7.42EST  
**To:** Elena Lincoln

Firstly, _I am not _your sub anymore so I can talk to you whatever way I choose. Secondly, no our lunch was cancelled because an interview I was doing ran over and I could not get out of it. And thirdly, the woman I was at dinner with is none of your concern but if you must know I was on a date. No I'm not telling you her name and no I will not give you any more information about her. Why were _you_ at that restaurant last night?

If our lunch was that important then why didn't you ask to schedule a lunch with me for today? You know I wont be in the office and would working from home? If what you have to discuss is of great urgency then please tell me.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

There was no instant reply this time. Gail called for Christian from the kitchen to say his breakfast was ready. He switched of his laptop and made his way back to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone here's another chapter for you all. It's getting ever closer to discovering what happened to Ana. Next chapter the wait will be over and all shall be revealed. I hope you enjoy this one, I'll be working on the next installment soon and will have it updated after christmas. Again I enjoy reading your reviews so keep them coming as they spur me on to continue with the story.**

**Siobhan :-)**

Lucky for Ana and Kate there was no traffic on the I-5 heading back home so it only took them a few hours to get back to the flat. Once they got home, Kate set to work on her article taking out all her notes and the interview recording. Once Kate starts something she gets in the zone so Ana knew to just leave her to it and not disturb her until it was time to decide what to have for dinner. She headed into her room to unpack and sort through her laundry. After an hour, Ana turned on her laptop and checked through her emails. She noticed one from and address she didn't recognise._ It's from Christian. How did he? Oh yes, stalker remember. I wonder what he wants._ She couldn't help the smile that spreads across her face.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Last night  
**Date:** May 8 2011 9.28EST  
**To:** Anastasia Steele

Good morning Anastasia,  
I hope you had a safe journey home? I just wanted to tell you again that I had an amazing night with you last night. I especially enjoyed our goodbye kiss. I was actually just emailing to ask if you were free this coming Friday? I'm going to be in Portland from Wednesday for a few days overseeing some projects I'm involved in. I would love to spend my last night in town with you. I really hope you say yes as I have something I'd like to show you.  
I eagerly await your reply and look forward to spending more time with you and getting to know you better.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

_He wants to see me again. I can't believe it. He's going to be here in town. Some how I don't think it's a coincidence. Ok Ana you know you're dying to see him again._

_It's been over 7 hours since you emailed her. She must not want to talk to you. Ok calm down she maybe just hasn't gotten around to checking her emails yet. ARRGGGHHH! I hate waiting._

Suddenly he hears the familiar pin to alert him of an incoming email. He opened his inbox to find the reply he had waited for all day.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Steele  
**Subject: **RE Last night  
**Date:** May 8 2011 16.08EST  
**To:** Christian Grey

Afternoon Christian,  
How has your day been? Not working too hard I hope? We had a safe journey home thank you for your concern. We left a little later than we had planned but the I-5 was really quiet so we were home within a couple of hours.  
I just wanted to let you know that I too had an amazing night last night. My high point was also our goodbye kiss. I have the strangest feeling you are stalking me Mr Grey and that it is no coincidence that you will be in town this coming week. That being said I would still love to see you on Friday night. I look forward to the surprise you have for me. What time shall I see you on Friday night? I also can not wait to see you and get to know you more as well.

Ana x

* * *

_Oh sweet Ana, you are so right, I was never going to Portland but I had to see you again. It has worked. You are definitely going to be surprised with what I have in store for our second date._

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Our second date.  
**Date:** May 8 2011 16.13EST  
**To:** Anastasia Steele

Afternoon Anastasia,  
My day has gotten so much better now that you have emailed back. Then better still when you agreed to a second date. Working hard? I always work hard Miss Steele. I'm glad to hear you had a safe journey home. I'm happy to know you enjoyed our date just as much as I did. As for me stalking you, I can't believe you think I would be lying about having to be in town. Though of course you may be onto something, I do have to check up on these projects but I don't actually have to make the trip to Portland. It will be an early start so I shall have Taylor pick you up at around 5pm on Friday. I'm very much look forward to our second date Miss Steele.

Until Friday

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

_Oh he's smooth. Ok so 5pm this Friday, you can wait until then right? I do hope the next 5 days fly by other wise it's going to be hell knowing he's in town and I can't see him. Right 5 days is nothing, you've got lots of studying to do and that will keep you occupied. What am I going to wear?_

**oOoTIME BREAKoOo**

_I'm glad these last few days are now over. Being in Portland and knowing that Ana isn't that far away has been killing me. It doesn't help that I've been stuck overseeing these projects and in meetings. I've barely been able to focus on anything that's happened the last 3 days. I can't wait to see her tonight, I really hope she likes my surprise. _Christian finally stands and shakes the hands of the professors he's been in a meeting with and leaves the conference room.

He has headed back to his hotel room at the Heathman. It is 4.15pm and only 45 minutes until Taylor collects Ana from her apartment. He makes a quick call to Ros to check that everything is ready and waiting for them both to arrive. Christian decides to take a quick shower to freshen up before he needs to leave. Once he's ready he calls Taylor to bring the car round. _I can't wait any longer I'm going to go with Taylor to pick her up._

It's almost 5pm and Ana's been waiting anxiously for the last 20 minutes waiting on Taylor coming to get her. She's really nervous as she has decided to open up and tell Christian about her past. Since Sunday, they have exchanged emails every day in the lead up to their second date. Nothing to in-depth, just getting to know each other a little better and being very flirtatious. She see's a car pull up outside and Taylor steps out and has headed to the front door. He rings the door bell and Ana, not wanting to seem too keen, lets him wait for a minute as she quickly checks herself in the mirror. She asked what the dress code was for the evening and Christian said she wasn't to get too dressed up but didn't divulge any other information. She had on her favourite dark denim skinny jeans, a plain black vest top and a navy blazer with nice pumps to finish off the outfit. Her hair was loose and straight and she had minimal makeup on.

She goes to the door and greeted Taylor with a smile "Hi Taylor, so will you at least let me know where it is that Christian is taking me? He won't tell me and I'm dying to know what he has in store."  
"Sorry Miss Steele, I've been told to give nothing away this evening. You'll just have to wait and see." Taylor replies with a small smirk.  
"Fine, oh and Taylor please just call me Ana." She says as he opens the door for her to get in.

_She looks so hot. She could have walked out in a garbage bag and still look absolutely stunning. How can she not see just how breathtakingly gorgeous she is. She has no idea I'm even in the car. Oh tonight's going to be fun, I can't wait for her to see what I have planned._  
Taylor opens the car door for Ana and she gets into the back. She doesn't notice Christian straight away until she goes to put on her seat belt.  
"Christian, what are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you at a 'secret location' for our date?"  
"I couldn't wait any longer to see you Ana and you certainly haven't disappointed. You look gorgeous tonight. I especially love those tight jeans you're wearing."  
Ana blushes and bites her bottom lip.  
"Please Ana don't bite that lip, you have no idea what I would do to bite lip of yours."  
This makes Ana blush again.  
"So can you tell me now where we're going? I've tried to work out what we'll be doing all week."  
"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. I just need to make one last call to make sure everything is ready for us to go."  
Ana looks a little confused._  
_"Hi Ros, is Charlie Tango ready? Ok we'll be there in approximately 10 minutes."_  
Ros? Who's Ros? And who is Charlie Tango? Ok we must not be going on a date alone. I'm totally lost.  
_"Christian. Who are Ros and Charlie Tango? Is it not going to be just the two of us tonight?"  
"Ros is my right hand man, sort of, as for Charlie Tango, well he is the surprise. Don't look so worried Ana it is just going to be the two of us, Charlie Tango is just going to be the one taking us to our destination. Just trust me, You'll see soon enough.

They arrive at a building. I doesn't look like much but Christian has the biggest childish grin on his face. Once they are out of the car he walks around to Ana's side and takes her hand in his. That instant jolt of electricity runs through both of them as soon as their skin meets. He pulls her towards the building and through the glass doors. They make their way over to the elevator and get in. The atmosphere between the two of them is intoxicating coupled with the sparks they feel at meer the touch of their skin. It's a short ride to the top floor where Ana suddenly realises they are on the roof of the building and she is staring at a helicopter. She sees what looks to be a woman near the door the helicopter. She walks over to where Christian and Ana are standing.  
"Evening Mr Grey. Everything is ready for you to go."  
"Thank you Ros"_  
Ah ok so this is Ros his 'right hand man' well she doesn't look like much of a man to me. Just act cool there's no need to get jealous._  
"Are we going in that?" Ana asks looking at Christian with a mixture of fear and excitement.  
"Yes we shall be flying to our destination."  
"Ok, but it's rather small to fit all of us all in there surely. It looks like you can only fit two people." Then suddenly it dawns on her "_You_ are going to be flying us to our destination."  
"Oh Ana nothing gets past you."  
"You have flown before right? Please tell me you have otherwise I think I'd rather drive to where every it is we're going."  
"Don't worry Ana I've had my pilot's license for over 4 years, you're in safe hands. Trust me I would never do anything that would put you in harm's way"  
"Ok I trust you" and she did more than she cared to admit. She took Christian's hand as he helped her into the passenger side of the helicopter.  
"Ok now don't touch anything I'm going to strap you in" he says with a gleam in his eye, like there is some sort of hidden meaning behind his words._  
Oh how I can't wait to tie her up like this in my playroom._

He finally gets himself all strapped in and starts to flick some switches and buttons and the helicopter comes to life.  
"Put these on. It gets a little loud so you're going to need these to hear me." He hands her what looks like headphones.  
"Ok, tower. PDX this Charlie Tango Golf - Golf Echo Hotel, cleared for take-off. Please confirm. Over"_  
Ah ok this the helicopter is called__ Charlie Tango. It all makes sense now._ Then a voice comes over the radio through the headphones.  
"Charlie Tango - you are clear. PDX to call, proceed to one four thousand, heading zero one zero, over."  
"Roger tower, Charlie Tango set, over and out. Hope you're ready?" He asks looking towards Ana with a childish grin  
"So are you going to finally let me know where it is that you're taking me? Or will I have Kate sending out a search party for me tomorrow?"  
"Ok I suppose I can't tell you now. We're on our way back to Seattle. We are going to my place for dinner. I wanted to be somewhere more private so we could talk freely with each other. I hope that's ok? I don't want you to think I'm expecting anything from you tonight so if you'd rather we went to a restaurant instead I can make the arrangements." He looks at her with a concerned expression when she stays silent a little longer than he was expecting._  
He wants to go back to his place, he's not expecting anything? I think he'll probably be running to the hills after I've opened up to him and will definitely not be expecting anything. Shit Ana you've stayed quiet too long he's starting to look worried. Well go on say something to him._  
"It's a little unexpected but I can't wait to see your place." She replies with a reassuring smile. _I really hope he doesn't run off. I like him so much._

They stay quiet for most of the journey apart from Christian's occasional updates to and from air traffic control. This is mainly because Ana is so taken aback with the amazing views she is seeing. She hasn't flown that often so it's all a novelty to her. It takes them just over an hour but they see the Seattle skyline in front of them.  
"So where will we be landing?"  
"On the roof of my apartment building. You'll see it any minute now." He says as they fly in between the buildings. Suddenly she sees the magnificent building before them.  
_It's like an ivory tower and I bet Christian is in the penthouse right at the top._

Once they have landed, Christian gets out and heads around to Ana's side and helps her out of the harness and out of Charlie Tango. He takes her hand and the walk towards the stairwell doors. They arrive at his apartment and they are greeted by another of Christian's security detail. He just smiles and nods towards the man and heads through the door into the apartment with Ana close by his side. He leads her to his kitchen where they are greeted by a warm friendly face.  
"Ana this is Gail, she is my close friend and lives here at the apartment."  
"Hello Ana. It's lovely to finally meet the young woman who has had Christian grinning from ear to ear since he met you."  
This time Christian is the one blushing at Gail's words.  
"I'll leave you two to your dinner. Jason will be here soon and then you two can have some peace."  
_Who's Jason? All these new people I'm going to be meeting. I don't think I can take in any more new information._  
Christian see's the confused look on Ana's face "Gail is my in-house housekeeper but is more like family to me. Jason is Taylor, it's his first name."  
"Ah ok that makes sense now."

Gail leaves them and they make their way over to the beautifully laid out table complete with candles and a single red rose places where Ana presumed she was to sit. Their meal was already waiting for them when they sat, it was oysters to start, lamb chops for their main and what Ana describes as "the most delicious strawberry cheese cake she has tasted."

After having sat and talk about their week and generally catching up over dinner, Christian gets up and clears their plates. He grabs the bottle of wine and shows Ana into is lounge. They sit and Ana decides it's finally time to tell Christian about her past.  
_I have to tell him. I've never felt this way about anyone. Just the way I feel being near him is intoxicating. Ok just do it, just tell him, it'll be like ripping off a band-aid.  
_She sits next to him on the sofa and just looks into his eyes.  
"Christian, you know when you ask me about me past and I told you I wasn't ready to talk to you about it until I felt I could truly trust you."  
_Oh shit this is happening. She's going to tell me. Brace yourself Christian, you like this girl. Nothing she says can make you run away from her. She looks so beautiful, her eyes are like pools filled with pain and she trusts you enough to tell you her secrets.  
_"You have to promise me you won't say anything until I've told you the entire story."  
"Ok, I'm sure I can do that."  
"Right well here goes..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just been really busy with Xmas and work plus internet has been down for a while. If I could get paid to do this everyday then I would.**

**I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed so far. ****Amez711****, ****iamkaren10****, ****tamarama2****, ****Stacie. Metzger****, ****Golf - Golf Echo Hotel****, ****peetame****, ****LDR54****, ****badkatie****, **** 1****, ****Pielietje****, ****ItsNatalie****, especially Jessica rowe as I know you have been dying to know what happens next. Thank you for the reviews and if I haven't mentioned you personally this is for all of you as well. I'm still really amazed at the fact you all enjoy the story and take your time to review and follow. **

**Well here it is, the part (apart from the soon to follow lemon scenes) you've all been waiting for. I hope I managed to deal with the issues in a sensitive way and look forward to your thoughts.**

* * *

**APOV**

_Ok here goes nothing._

"In order for me to tell you what happened, I'm going to need to give you some background details first. When I was just a baby, my father passed away which left my mother struggling. She had a 9 month old, no job and was finding it hard to pay her bills and cope with the fact that her husband had just died. She ended up having to move us back to her parents house until she could get her self a job and save enough money to get a place of our own. She went from job to job for a few years but finally found work in a local bar which was owned by a friend of my grandfathers and his son. The son's name was Derek and my mom and Derek hit it off almost instantly. Things were moving so fast with them that after only a few months they decided to move in together and got engaged. I was about 5 years old when they first got together and Derek was such a nice guy. He always went out of his way to take my mom and I on trips to the zoo and park. He had a son from a previous marriage who was almost 8 then. His name was Adam and he was great, he told me he'd always wanted a younger sister and we got on so well. I was so excited to be moving in with Derek and Adam as I thought we could be a happy family like the ones all my kinder garden friends had. They got married after a few months of living together and everything was perfect. I had a mother, father and even a big brother."

_Ok Ana now here comes the hard part._

"Life seemed to be going really well. Derek's father had left his bar to him and my mom as late wedding present because he felt he was getting too old to deal with the demands. They turned the place around and managed to make it even more successful than it already was. I had started school and was doing well, Adam was also doing well at school and was really popular. It was shortly after I turned 7 that things started to fall apart. I would hear Derek and mom argue about things to do with the bar however, the next morning they would always act like nothing had happened and like we were the perfect family. It was another couple of month until I noticed mom wasn't her usual bright cheerful self. She wouldn't argue with Derek anymore and she seemed to be really timid around everyone. Then I noticed the marks and bruises. She insisted it was nothing and that some folk had gotten into a fight at the bar and she had tried to stop it. I wanted to believe her and I did at first until the bruises started to appear more often and in much more visible places. Adam was acting really strange too and would shout at me and always seemed to be angry. I figured he was just upset about what was happening like I was, our family was falling apart and we couldn't stop it."

**CPOV**

_Ok Grey you can do this, she is opening up to you just let her tell you without interrupting. Shit I knew her dad had died when she was a baby but I never realised how hard it must have been for her mother. What a horrible start she had. At least her grandparents were there for her.  
Her mom has found someone and they're becoming a "**happy family"** as she's put it, but how come she hasn't mentioned she has a brother and how did that not appear in the background search?  
Oh! My! God! That bastard Derek he was beating her mother. I need to look at my files again and find out that fuckers full name and make him pay for what he's done. My poor Ana having to deal with her mother physical abuse at such a young age. Ok she's not finished let her finish without getting angry and storming off to find this fucker._

**APOV**

_Oh he's clearly angry at what he thinks I'm about to tell him. Mr Control Freak is doing well to just sit here and listen to me even though I can tell he's frustrated. He keeps running his hands through his hair. Oh how I want to run my hands through his hair. Enough Ana get on with it, you've started your story you need to finish and let him know._

"Christian I know you're angry and thank you for staying quiet but it's going to get a little worse now so please bare with me ok. This isn't easy for me to tell you as it's hard reliving these memories. Ok where was I? Oh yes our order had arrived, we got chinese and we sat at the table and started to get everything set out when Derek noticed that some of the order was wrong. Adam noticed too and Derek's expression changed completely. Next thing I know Adam has launched himself from his chair and across the table towards my mom and had his hands around her throat screaming at her saying it was her fault the order was wrong. Derek ran around the table to try to pull him off but Adam could not be moved. He was like someone possessed. Derek eventually pulled him off her but he couldn't hold him, Adam grabbed a chair and hit Derek in the head with it. It shattered and he then picked up one of the legs and turned back to my mom and went after her. I was screaming and crying as I didn't know what was going on.  
Then Adam stopped. He was looking at me and I could see the anger in his eyes, he was yelling at me to stop screaming and crying. I tried to run towards my mom but he chased after me, he caught me and hit me in the stomach with the leg of the chair. I fell to the ground and he proceeded to hit and kick me. My mother and Derek tried to pull him away and they managed to just as he was about to hit my head with the piece of wood. He was kicking and screaming as they pulled him away. Derek had a large cut across his brow and you could see he was getting a black eye and my mom, well lets just say she could hardly stand. As for me, I had two broken ribs a fractured wrist and cuts and bruises all over my body. I was so shocked at what had happened I wouldn't talk to anyone for days.

When we got home Adam wasn't there. He had run away. I was so glad he was gone and I hate to admit this but I wanted something bad to happen to him so he could never come back. Derek filed a missing person report and explained to the police that he was violent and to be cautious if they found him. It was about two weeks after we got back from my being in the hospital that he was found. The police had found him and had placed him into care until they could get around to getting a social worked to help with what had happened to us. That night I was asleep and I woke up feeling really cold. I noticed my bedroom window was open so I got up to close it. When I turned back around I saw him. Adam had managed to escape from the care home and had climbed in through my window. I was so scared but he just looked at me and asked me to keep quiet. He was whispering to me that he was sorry and he didn't mean any of what happened, he was crying and kept repeating that he was sorry. I gave him a hug and told him that he was ok and that he needed to say sorry to mom and Derek too. He told me he would later and that he just wanted to go to sleep. I believed him so I let him sleep in my bed with me until morning when he could apologise to them both.

I woke up again and I saw it was almost morning as the light was starting to come through the window. I turned to find Adam lying in the bed naked and he was trying to take my pj's off. He saw me wake and look frightened so he quickly got on top of me, covered my mouth so I couldn't scream and proceeded to try to remove my pj's. I was so scared, I was thinking of how stupid I was to believe him and let him stay. I didn't want to struggle as I knew that would just anger him. Then suddenly my mom comes into my room to wake me up and screams when she see's what is going on. Derek comes rushing into the room and runs toward the bed and drags Adam off me. Mom comes over to me while Derek is struggling with Adam. She was reassuring me everything will be fine. He tried to rape me, I loved him like he was my real brother and he tried to do that to me. Well after that he sent to a juvenile facility and was put away for a long time. Derek and mom tried to get on with things but it was a real strain on their marriage so they soon parted ways and filed for divorce.

It turned out that Adam had a history of violence before my mom and Derek had gotten together. He had attacked children at his earlier schools and would have phases of being completely fine and would snap for no clear reason. Derek thought it was just a phase he was going through because his mother had just abandoned them. Since he got together with my mom Adam became better and the violent attacks had stopped so he didn't think it would be a problem anymore. Obviously that wasn't the case. I found out he had started to become violent again not long after we found out my mom was pregnant. unfortunately, or maybe fortunately now she had a miscarriage. He was jealous of the thought of another child taking attention away from him. It turns out that the stress of having to be so careful around Adam may have been one of the reason she miscarried. Anyway that's it. That's my story.

_Ok you've told him now so there's no going back. He's still sitting here so I'm guessing that's a good sign. Although he does look completely taken aback by it all. Oh please let don't run away from me because of this._

**CPOV**

_Jesus! Fuck! I wasn't expecting that! No wonder there was no mention of that little prick in the report I got. Oh my sweet Ana I can't believe what has happened to you. She's been through so much at such a young age just like I have but she's not as fucked up as I am. She's finished now and you're just sitting there looking like an idiot. Say something to here. Let her know you aren't going anywhere and that you still want her._

"Fuck Ana, I can't believe that. I wasn't expecting that outcome whatsoever. When you mentioned your mom having bruises and marks my first thought was it was Derek but never Adam. You amaze me Ana, that you've been through so much as a kid and you are not completely fucked up."_ Like you, you mean. "_Thank you for telling me, you look relieved?"

"Well I am to be honest. It feels good to have told you and I'm also so glad you're not running for the hills after what I've just told you. I've found it so hard to trust many guys in my life and I finally feel like I can now that I've met you." She looks away blushing at what she had just said. Christian places his index finger under her chin and moves her face back up and towards him. He looks deeply into her big blue eyes and moves in for a kiss. There lips touch and that instant tingling feeling envelopes them both. Ana parts her lips to allow Christian access. They explore each others mouths and their kiss deepens and becomes more passionate with every passing second. After a few minutes they both break apart, panting and trying to catch their breath. Ana has never felt this comfortable around a man, apart from Jose and Ray. He takes her breath away and Christian feels the same way about Ana.

Ana stands and Christian can't help but just stares at her. "You haven't given me the grand tour yet. I really want to see your place." _I'm really hoping you'll let me see your bedroom as I can't take waiting anymore._

"Of course Miss Steele. I know just the room to start with." He says with a little smirk while standing and taking her hand. _Fuck showing her around I know exactly where I'm taking her._

* * *

**Again I just wanted to apologise for the long wait with this one but I hope it was worth the wait? Lemons galore for the next chapter to make up for it I promise. As alway I'd love to hear what you all thought about this chapter and if you think I dealt well with the issues.**

**Until the next one**

**Siobhan :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait again. I've been writing this chapter since Saturday and have gone over it and changing things as I wanted it to be perfect. Be gentle with me as this is my first ever lemon scene EVER! I really enjoyed writing it so I hope it lives up to all your expectations. Ok so the moment you've all been waiting for.**

* * *

_Ok Grey it's the moment you've been waiting for. From the second you first saw this girl this is what you've wanted. Except now you don't want to go hard, you want to show her that she was right to trust you. You have to make this the most gentle but passionate experience she's ever had. You have to go vanilla. Plus she isn't overly experience having only been with one guy and you don't want to scare the shit out of her. _Christian thinks to himself.  
He stands up and takes Ana's hand, "Of course Miss Steele. I know just the room to start with."  
He practically sprints as he pulls her up the stairs and along the corridor giving a quick commentary of each room they pass without actually showing her any of them. Finally he stopped outside the room he was looking for and turns back around to face Ana.  
"Now this is the best room in the house. I hope you're ready Anastasia?" he says with a reassuring smile.  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She replies with a look of pure lust and wanton in her sparkling blue eyes.

He opened the door to reveal a gloriously large master bedroom with a huge king size four poster bed up against one wall. It had those floor to ceiling windows overlooking the Seattle skyline. The room was completely different from the rest of the apartment, rather than looking like a gallery with plain white walls, very minimalistic furniture and art hanging on the walls, this room had a splash of duck egg blue, neutral creams and browns and the furniture looked antique and very expensive. Ana looked at the room in awe. She went straight towards the windows that led out to a balcony. If it hadn't started to rain earlier that night she would have loved to have sat out there and admire the view.  
"Breathtaking isn't it?" Christian says as he walks over to where she stands. She doesn't have to turn to know he is standing right behind her. It's as if there is an invisible force that connects them and it's pulling them towards one another. He isn't even touching her but already she can feel her skin tingle at the thought of his hands on her body. The thought alone sends her senses into overdrive. Christian wraps his arms around her waist and buries his nose in her hair.  
"You smell so good Ana."  
She slowly turns around not breaking their connection. She puts her hands around his neck and stokes his hair.  
"Yes it is. However the view I have now is even more breathtaking to look at."  
"As is mine."  
Christian leans in and gently places the most tender of kisses on Ana's lips. She lets out a low groan as she parts her lips to allow their kiss to deepen. The mere sound of Ana's groan makes Christian's knees go weak and makes him harden even more which he didn't think was possible.

As their tongues explore each other and the passion envelopes them, Christian slowly starts to move them ever closer toward his bed. His hands exploring every part of her body when suddenly Ana pulls away from their kiss and looks deeply into his smoldering gray eyes. She is wanting to look and make sure he isn't going to hurt her.  
Christian gives her the most reassuring look he can while saying "I don't want you to feel pressured here. If this isn't what you want or you aren't ready for this then I won't be angry. I just want you to know that I won't hurt you in any way. You have know idea what you do to me Anastasia, I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's as though this magnetic forceis pulling me towards you. I've never wanted anyone more in my life but I understand if this is moving too fast for you. I'm happy to wait for you."  
And with that Ana launches herself forward and kisses him with everything she's got. Christian is taken aback but soon he is slowing down their pace. He wants to make this as special as he can for her.  
_She deserves nothing but the best and I intend to give that to her._

He breaks their connection once again and slowly starts to lift up and take off Ana's top. She is more than willing. She's wearing a black bra with a red lace trim. Christian can't help but groan when he sees it. Ana is a little shy and is standing a little awkwardly and starts to bite her bottom lip. Christian wraps one arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him and tilts her chin to look at him. He places his thumb to her lip to free it from her teeth and gently kisses it and give it a little bite as well. Ana gasps.  
"What have I told you about biting that lip of yours." He smiles at her with that crooked smile that warms Ana to the core and sets her body on fire. She is running her hands through his hair and goes to move to his back when she feels Christian tense up. She stops instantly and looks at him worrying that she's done something wrong.  
"I'm sorry Christian is everything ok? Have I done something wrong?" She says with a hint of curiosity in her voice.  
His body then loosens and he says, "I'm sorry Anastasia, no you haven't done anything wrong. It's me, I have some issues with my body and being touched. It's not something I want to go into just now. Just let me take control, I promise I'll tell you soon I just don't want it to spoil where this is going now." She can see the pain in his eyes at the silent thoughts he's having. She places her hands at either side of his face and turns him towards her own.  
She looks deeply into his eyes, "You promised you were not going to hurt me and now I'm promising you the same thing. Christian whatever it is that has happened to you I promise I'm never going to hurt you. Trust goes both ways and I too understand that it will take time for you to trust me." He sees that she is telling him the truth and they start to kiss again.

They slowly start to remove each others clothes and are left standing in nothing but their underwear. Christian reaches around and undoes her bra freeing her beautiful full, pert breasts. He then lifts Ana and carefully lowers her on his bed.  
"You have no idea just how beautiful you look Miss Steele. You really are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."  
"Right back at you Mr Grey." Ana replies with a cheeky grin as she flutters her eyelashes and gives him a very flirtatious wink. Next thing she knows he's on top of her, straddling her. His mouth leaving soft wet kisses over her neck down her chest towards her breasts. One hand is cupping her left breast while the other has been given free rein to stroke and feel the rest of her body. Ana can feel his arousal on her thigh so she slowly moves it to rub against him. It's turning him on even more and he just wants to fuck her hard now but knows he has to take his time and make this moment special.  
_Thank fuck I was taught self-control otherwise I would just jump straight in a fuck her brains out.  
_

Still cupping one of her breasts he gently teases her nipple between his thumb and finger whilst softly blowing on the other. Ana can't help but react to these new sensations by arching her back and taking a sharp breath through her teeth making a low hissing noise. Ana hadn't noticed before but there was music playing in the background. It was one of her favourite songs by Lady Antebellum called Can't Take My Eyes Off You. She thought to herself that it was a really fitting song choice especially the first verse.  
_This man is amazing. The feelings I have are incredible. He is incredible. _She thinks as he teases her nipples. She wants him even more than she initially realised.

He slowly makes his way down Ana's body leaving wet kisses all over her stomach. He reaches her matching panties and starts to remove them.  
"We don't need you anymore." he says as Ana lifts her firm ass off the bed to allow Christian to remove them.  
"Oh Ana your pussy is so perfect just like you." Ana blushes at his statement and moves to cover herself.  
"Please stay still baby while I try to take a mental picture of just how fucking sexy you look right now. Oh you look so delicious, I want to taste you now baby." He lowers his head down and starts to kiss his way up her thigh but stops just before he reaches her apex and moves onto her other thigh. Ana is squirming beneath him with every touch of his lips which only makes her want him more. She lowers her hands and runs them through his hair trying to direct him to her now throbbing clitoris.  
"Now, now Ana patience. I want you to enjoy every single sensation coursing through your body. Saver it baby as I don't want things to end so quickly."  
"Mmmmmm..." is all she can say in response as she wriggles some more.  
"You're scent is so intoxicating." He says as he inhales. He brings one of his hands to her sex and places the other under her ass. His fingers slowly move her folds to reveal her mound of pleasure. Slowly he blows on it and then softly kisses her now very sensitive clitoris and lightly starts to flick it with his tongue. Ana is now writhing under him being pushed higher and higher but to what she doesn't know. She's never felt like this before. Christian surprises her by inserting two fingers inside her while still paying close attention to her apex of pleasure.  
"Fuck Ana, you're already so wet for me." He says in between breaks to catch his breath. Ana says nothing but continues to move against him not wanting it to stop. Christian continues his assault on her licking a sucking, fucking her with his mouth and pushing her ever closer to the edge. He can feel her legs start to stiffen and her muscles start to clench around his fingers.  
"Come on baby just relax into it, give it to me Ana." His words are her undoing as her body obeys and falls to the delights of her first ever orgasm.  
"CHRISTIAN!" She calls out as she slowly comes down from the pleasure she's just experienced.

She gradually opens her eyes and moves to get comfortable as she feels like she could fall asleep.  
"Oh no baby I'm not finished yet. That was just the appetizer. We still have our main to look forward to." He said with a glint in his dark gray eyes.  
"Well then, let me repay you for the most unbelievable first orgasm I've had." She says as she leaps off the bed pulling Christian up with her. They are standing next to the bed as Ana move to take off his boxers. She pulls them down and his rock hard length is finally free from the restraints of his boxers. Ana can't help but stare amazed at how big he is. She thought Jose was big but Christian, well it's impressive to say the least.  
Christian can tell she's unsure of it by the way she looks so he has to put her mind at ease.  
"Don't worry Ana, I promised I wasn't going to hurt you. I'm going to be gentle and you will stretch to accommodate me I promise."  
She move closer to him and pushes him back down on the bed so he is sitting on the edge.  
She kneels before him and says "Now time for me to take the lead" as she wraps her hand around his length stroking him slowly, deliberately up and down. She gently lowers her mouth around the head of his penis and starts to suck and lick. Christian arches his back trying to control the urge to thrust into her mouth. It's taking all his strength to let Ana take charge of his pleasure. She surprises Christian and takes all of him in her mouth.  
"Fuck Ana do you not have a gag reflex." Christian exclaims through gritted teeth as he takes in sharp quick breaths. Ana just hums "UGGGHHH UGGHH" as she keeps up her pace along with stroking him with her hands. The hum of her response is too much for him to bare and he let's go and comes in her mouth. To Christian's amazement Ana doesn't pull away, she swallows all of his release and looks up at him through her lashes.  
Finally she pulls away and can't help the shy but proud look on her face at making the Adonis before her go weak at the knees and let her take control.  
"Christ Ana that was amazing. For someone with hardly any experience you sure seemed to know what you were doing." He says while still panting and coming down from his high.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it just as much as I did sir."  
Just like that he is instantly hard again and ready to go another round.

_Oh christ she just said Sir. Fuck she is going to be the end of me this girl. I need to be inside her right now and show her just how good it can be.  
_Christian stands and lifts her so the are face to face. He carefully bends down and kisses her with so much passion and fire that Ana's body goes limp as she falls into his embrace. They collapse to the bed with Christian on top. He takes hold of her hands and lifts them above her head so she can't touch him. He's not ready for that just yet. He sits up and leans over to his nightstand and opens the drawer and pulls out a condom. He rips open the foil packet and proceeds with pulling it onto his impressive length. Once on he slowly runs his free hand down her thigh towards her sex.  
"Oh you are so ready for me."He says as he inserts his finger then brings it up to his mouth to suck off her arousal. "Mmmmm... you really do taste so fucking delectable. Don't worry baby I'm going to take this real slow. If you feel like it's too much just say."  
"Ok." Is all she can say.  
_I've never wanted anything more in my life and he wants me. I'm so ready for this._

Christian tenderly wraps Ana's legs around his waist as he slowly enters. Ana instinctively arches her back matching his slow measured pace. She goes to wrap her arms around his back but Christian is too quick for her and pins her hands at either side of her head. He kisses her again exploring her mouth as she lets out a moan deep in her chest. Their pace is quickly picking up as they can both feel the all to familiar sensations building, forcing them higher and higher. Christian thrusts faster and Ana meets his every move gyrating her hips to match his.  
"Oh Ana you feel so good, you're so tight it's incredible" he says between leaving soft kisses on her neck.  
"Christian... please I need you... oh god this feels unbelievable."  
Christian can feel that she's close.  
"Relax Ana and just feel it. Come for me baby" He says through gritted teeth.  
Again his words tip her over the edge as she feels her body explode like a firework. Christian quickly follows calling out "ANA!" as he also finds his release.

Christian collapses on top of Ana with his head between her breasts. He slowly gets up, removes his well use cock and disposes of the used condom and goes to lie back down at Ana's side. She is on her side facing him looking deeply into his eyes and stroking his just fucked hair. She feels like she's on top of the world and doesn't ever want this moment to end.  
"That was the most amazing experience of my life. I never knew sex could be that good! I could just lie her in your arms forever."  
"I'm so glad you enjoyed it baby. Now just one question. Earlier you said that was 'the most unbelievable first orgasm I've had' now were you being serious? You've never come before? Not even pleasuring yourself?"  
Ana blushes and looks down "No I've never had an orgasm let alone two before and I've never pleasured myself either." She says rather embarrassed at what she's just admitted.  
_This girl really is amazing. I can't believe I'm the first person to make her come. And the only one if I can help it. I don't understand these feelings I have but I know it's all to do with this magnificent creäture lying next to me. I'm not letting this one go. Never._

_Oh my he really is so breathtakingly gorgeous. I think I'm falling for him. Please let him feel the same way I do. I don't think I could take it if he didn't.  
_"Hmmmmmm... I'm so tired." Ana says as she slowly starts closing her eyes.  
"Turn around and go to sleep baby. You're going to need all your energy." Christian says in a sexy, smouldering voice. Ana does as he says and turns around and curls up. Christian moves in behind her and snakes his arm around to pull her back to him to hold.  
"Sweet dreams Miss Steele." He says as he moves her hair from her face and kisses her cheek.  
"Good night Mr Grey." Ana replies as she yawns.

* * *

**Well there you go. I hope it was worth the wait and was everything you expected. Is it just me or is it hot in here? I think I need to take a cold shower. Please review or pm and let me know your thoughts and if there was anything you think I could have done differently and could work on for furture lemon scenes.**

**Siobhan :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's been a while since my last update my life just seems to keep getting in the way. Lots of wedding plans and working non-stop at the moment plus a little writers block so please forgive me. Then to top it off my laptop went all funny :-( Well it's back to business now so I'll hopefully get the chance to get back into the swing of things.**

**Ok so it's the morning after the night before...**

* * *

Christian slowly stirs himself awake and turned to look at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

_9.37am? __I don't think I've ever slept past 6.00am before. In fact I didn't even wake up once last night or have any nightmares? What's going on?_

Then he turned and saw Ana lying there, naked and sleeping away peacefully.

_Wow! She looks so beautiful sleeping. I can't believe this wasn't a dream. She really is here and what we did last night really did happen. Who would have thought__ that vanilla could have been this good. Everything I know has been turned on its head. If this is what it's like being in a vanilla relationship then I think I've just found a new favourite flavour. I don't want to disturb her she looks so content. I'll let her sleep a while longer and catch up with my emails and make some calls. Then I'm all her's._

He gently moves to get out of bed without waking Ana. He gets up and heads towards his en-suite grabbing a pair of sweats to wear after he's showered. He paused at the doorway before closing it and turned back around to look towards the bed and can't help the smile that spreads across his face as he watches Ana sleep.

He turns the shower on a jumps in. He grabbed his shower gel and starts to lather it up slowly cleaning himself and trying to take his mind of Ana.

_For fuck sake Grey you need to stop thinking about last night otherwise you're going to walk around all day with a fucking woody. You need to get some work done then you can wake up that beautiful creature lying in **your** bed. Who'd have thought you would actually enjoy waking up with someone in the morning._

Once showered he quickly dried himself, put on his sweats and made his way back into the room to find Ana still peacefully sleeping away. He couldn't help stopping and watching her sleep for a few minutes before making his way down stairs to the kitchen to get a coffee and then to his office. He sat behind his desk and fired up his laptop.

_30 plus emails to get through. This might take longer than I thought._

* * *

_Please don't wake up. I don't want to wake up just now. I want so much for my dreams to be real. I know that being with Christian last night and the amazing sex was all just a dream so please I want to sleep just a bit longer._

Before she opens her eyes she stretches out to the emptiness beside her and because she doesn't feel him there, believes it was all just a dream.

_Ok just open your eyes and get it over with. You didn't spend the night with him so just get up and get on with your normal morning routine._

She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. She had to blink a couple of times and rub her eyes a bit more to get her bearings. She definitely wasn't in her own bedroom. She realised she was under the sheets naked and turned to look at the alarm clock.

_It wasn't a dream. It really did happen! Crap it's after 11am. I wonder where he is?_

Ana gets up with the bed sheet wrapped around her. She notices her clothes have been folded neatly on a chair and see that there is a piece of paper on top of her clothes. Walks over to pick it up and it's a note:

_**Good morning beautiful. I do hope you had a good nights sleep? I didn't want to wake you when I got up as you looked so peaceful and fucking sexy as hell lying naked in my bed. I've had the clothes you wore last night laundered and I've left a clean set of clothes for you in the en-suite. Take your time and enjoy whats left of the morning. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen and if you want to find me I'll be in my home office down the hall from the lounge trying to get some work done and not think of all the naughty things I could be doing to you instead.**_

_**Laters baby  
Christian Grey**_

Ana is grinning from ear to ear and she feels that now familiar pull deep in her core at his words. Even his words make her feel weak and left wanting him. She re-reads his note a few more time and finally decides to take a shower. She walks into his en-suite and the first thing she notices is the massive stone tub that sits right in the centre of the room. She makes her way over to the very large walk-in shower and switches it on. It heats up instantly and she jumps in. The warm water flows over her and she just stands there enjoying it for a few moments. She spots some shower gel and grabs it, taking in its smell.

_It smells just like Christian, the right combination of spice and musk._

Squeezing some into her hands she starts to lather it up. Washing herself, she gets lost in thoughts of the night before. She rubs the foaming shower gel over her body, down her arms , over her breasts, her stomach and then slowly down, down.

_Oh that feels so good, mmmm._

The more she washes herself the stronger the pulling sensation becomes in her core. Her body is reacting in ways she has never felt before. Without even realising it her hands were roaming, kneading her breasts and pulling at her nipples, then the other hand making its way south to her engorged clit. Slowly she moves her folds and starts to play, enjoying the feelings pulsating through her body as that now all to familiar feeling starts to build deep down inside.

* * *

It's almost 11.30am and Christian is finally finished going through all his emails and messages. Before he had even started going through his messages he was on the phone to Welsh. He wanted him to do a thorough background check on Carla's second husband Derek and his son Adam. He wanted to make sure that there was no way either of them could come back into Ana's life and try to hurt her again.

_Thank god that's all dealt with. I wonder if Ana is up and about yet?_

He gets up and walks out of his office and towards the kitchen hoping to find Ana sitting at the breakfast bar, only she's not there. He slowly makes his way up to his bedroom thinking she must still be sleeping. He knocks on the door but gets no reply.

_Surely she's not still sleeping. She's not replying so she must still be asleep._

He walks into the room to find it empty. He takes a look over at Ana's freshly laundered clothes and notices she has found his note and read it. As he's walking over to it he hears the shower running in his en-suite.

_Oh she's in the shower. How I desperately want to jump in there with her. No you shouldn't even look. Just let her get showered and dressed then you can have some more fun later._

Then suddenly he can hear her moan.

_Fuck this I have to see her._

He opens the door and the bathroom has started to steam up. However he can still see Ana's body rubbing her hands together lathering up his shower gel.

_She must have just been smelling the shower gel. Oh shit she's started to rub it into her body. Fuck I want to be those hands now. Oh christ she keeps moaning oh and now she's on her breasts. The things this girls is doing to me, I don't think my dick can take much more of this. MMMMM... she's moving down to her clit now. Damn it I'm getting in there, my dick is throbbing it's that hard for her._

_Only Ana will ever make you feel like this. You better not fuck this up. If you do you'll have me to deal with._

_Shut the fuck up I'm not going to ever let this one go._

Christian's inner thoughts arguing with each other. He strips off and makes his way over the shower.

"You look like you could use a hand" He says with his most dazzling panty dropping smile.  
"May I join you?"...

* * *

**So I hope this was worth the wait. The lemon goodness will definitely continue into the next chapter along with a few little surprises. It's not the longest of updates but like I said I was having a little trouble with how I would write what would happen the next day. Hopefully I'll start to get back into the swing of things now.**

**I wanted to follow in the steps of one of my fellow writers on here and give a few recommendations for stories. The lovely SmileRose and her stories Met at Graduation: Remember me and Christian and Ana-Hanging At The Catch. Also my new favourite author who I found through SmileRose is PerhapsPerhapsPerhaps (or PPP) and her stories Darkness and White and Fifty Shades in Fifty Ways. All fantastic (excuse the pun) reads.**

**As always I love to read what you think so please review or pm me with your thoughts.**

**Siobhan :-)**


End file.
